


The Joys Of Parenthood

by thepoormediocreartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Toddlers, child! Peter, so soft lads, stony got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoormediocreartist/pseuds/thepoormediocreartist
Summary: Steve and Tony get married after the first Avengers and decide to adopt a little boy. Unfortunately, this boy has some pretty unique abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I’m soft. I haven’t posted on here in forever and I wrote this in straight up an hour.

Having a child in the house was new to Tony and Steve. They had filed for adoption shortly after they were married last year, and had just been able to take home their son. Peter Parker was three years old and his family had died when he was much younger. He had been living with his Aunt May, but she was no longer able to support the both of them after her husband died. Tony and Steve had agreed to let her visit whenever she wished, and she often babysat Peter. 

Adopting Peter presented some very interesting and unique challenges, however. The boy had been exposed to a radioactive spider when he was younger, which mutated his genes and gave him the ability to climb walls and stick to pretty much anything. He was very smart and energetic, but was opposed to doing what he was told at any given moment. 

All of this led to moments like these, with Steve standing on the couch, Tony hyperventilating, and Peter hanging by his feet from the ceiling, just out of Steve’s reach. 

“Come on, Peter, come on down. Just reach out and grab my hands,” Steve cooed. “Right here, kiddo, you’re making Papa freak out. We don’t want that do we? Maybe he should breathe slower,” he said, the last part being aimed more at Tony who wasn’t listening to what he said. 

“Papa!” Peter exclaimed, reaching out to Tony. 

“No! Reach the other way!” Steve said. 

“Yes, Papa!” Tony smiled. “Now reach for Daddy. Come on, you little-”

“Don’t say it,” Steve said. “He’s three.”

“What? I was gonna say ‘ray of sunshine,’” Tony said sarcastically. “Did you think I was gonna swear at our child? What kind of father do you think I am, Steven?” 

“Steven? Really Anthony? Nobody has called me that since, well, our wedding.” He smiled. 

“Steven, now is not the time to reminisce, if you don’t get him down in two seconds, I myself will go up there.” Tony crossed his arms and frowned at his husband. Steve chuckled. 

“Peter, if you come here right now, Tony will buy us all a treat,” Steve promised. That got the toddler’s attention. 

“Tweat!” He yelled as he launched himself from the ceiling into Steve’s outstretched arms. Tony let out a small squeak and Peter flew through the air and sighed when he nestled himself safely against Steve’s chest. 

“Oh thank god.” Steve breathed. “You almost gave Papa a heart attack, kid,” he said, petting the boy’s back. 

“Papa, tweat!” Peter reached for Tony and Steve handed him to Tony. Peter hung on to Tony’s neck like a koala as they walked to the kitchen. Steve grabbed half a mango from the fridge and cut it up for the kid. Then he grabbed a fancy chocolate bar that Tony had bought for Father’s Day, broke it in half, and handed half to Tony. 

“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Tony chuckled. 

“Yeah, being a dad is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would,” he laughed, running his fingers through Peter’s brown hair. “You’re a little trouble maker, aren't you.” Peter grinned up at him with mango juice running down his chin and arms. 

“Yeah, he’s lucky he’s cute,” Tony smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping with the Superfamily because I saw a post on Tumblr about this.

“Steve,” Tony whispered to his husband. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because it’ll be good for the kid,” he replied. He held his hands out to the campfire.

“I hate this. There’s too many bugs.” Tony said as he slapped a mosquito. “We could have at least gotten a camper.”

“It’s more rustic this way. It builds character.” 

“Dads look, I found a spider!” Peter said as he jogged up to the two men. He held out his hands to reveal a huge wolf spider. “I’m gonna name him Thomas.” He grinned. Steve swallowed hard. 

“Aren’t those things super poisonous?” Steve said, his voice was nervous. 

“I’ve been bitten before it’s not too bad.” Peter smiled. 

“Okay, kid, it’s probably best to leave wild animals in their natural habitat,” Tony said. “Go put Thomas back.” Peter frowned, but he turned to bring the spider back to it’s home. 

“Well, we know how he got his name.” Steve chuckled. 

“No kidding.” 

A few moments later, Peter returned. He sat down by the campfire and poked at it with a stick. 

“What’s up, kid?” Tony asked. 

“God has forsaken us.”

“Hey, what?” 

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Steve frowned. 

“The Lord has failed me.” 

“Peter, what are you talking about?” Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“There’s too many heckin’ mosquitos.” Peter scrunched up his face and scratched his arm vigorously. 

“Oh my God.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He picked up a can of bug spray and sprayed it at Peter. Peter started shrieking. 

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! ASSAULT! ASSAULT!” He fell backward off bench he was sitting on. “OH IT BURNS! OH I’M GONNA DIE!” He groaned loudly. 

“Peter! Are you okay?” Steve rushed to Peter and kneeled next to him. 

“FATHER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! OH GOD! AVENGE ME!”

“Peter, stop yelling, this is a pretty busy campground. Someone is going to call the police.” Tony frowned. 

“Oh my head. Falling off the bench was a bad decision.” Peter mumbled. 

“Kid, are you being dramatic or are you actually in pain.” Tony looked at Peter, who was clutching both his arm and his head. 

“Well, my head really does hurt.” 

“Jesus kid. Who raised you?” Tony frowned. 

“Tony, we did,” Steve said.

“Who the Hell let that happen!” 

“Um, us?” 

“Fuck!”

“Language! The kid’s listening.”

“I’m 16! I learned how to swear like every other kid. From Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat,” Peter said. 

“See Steve, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, it’s fucking fine” Peter repeated. 

“I’m going to have a stroke.”

“It’s a good thing you are eligible for Medicare. You’re over sixty five.” Peter mumbled. 

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned. 

“Don’t let him fall. It’s harder to recover from broken bones when you’re older.” Tony said. 

“Does he have his LifeAlert on him?” Peter frowned. “Just in case.” 

“I make sure if it every time we leave the house,” Tony said. “I also have Stephen on speed dial in case something happens to my old man.” He smiled fondly at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Nat would never do this to me,” Steve grumbled.

“Shoulda married her then.” Tony grinned. 

“But I love you.” Steve kissed Tony’s cheek. Tony looked stunned. 

“Ewww!” Peter made a face. “PDA!” The two men laughed. “I’m telling Aunt Pepper all about this when we get home.”

“I’m sure she’d love to hear it.” Tony said and ruffled Peter’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb as all hell, but I don't care. That's the point.


End file.
